Lone Star Love
by TwilightTexan
Summary: What if the Cullens lived in Texas? first story ever! Edward/oc Edward/bella


AN: this is my first time writing anything really for anyone whos not my family so be nice!

~Lone Star Love~

Ivory was excited to be in a new town, spoons, TX! Her papa had up and died so her mama daisy had moved them from utah to texas. Their family name was Dakota.

Ivory was getting ready in her rooom for her first day at spoons high school for Mormons aka SHSfM for short. She was real scarred because she had never been to normal school before. She had always been homeschooled. What if they heated her? What is they thought she was ugly? Hwat if none of the guys liked her? What if she had no friends? These questions and more buzed in her brain.

"Ivory, honey, come down here right now and go to school! Your gonna be late, honey child!" mama daisy yelled from downstairs. Ivory(or Ive for short) was in her room getting ready. "I'm comin', hold your horses, mamma, I'm comin!"she looked in the mirror at herself. She had long, bleach blonde hair that came to her waist and clear eyes that sparkled like diamonds. She thought she was pretty but she didn't know. No one had ever told her whether or not she was. She also had a tear drop shaped birthmark on her cheek and was tall fir her age.

She grabbed her cowgirl hat n boots. She went downstairs.

Mamma had breakfast there. She ate it and admitted her mother. She thought she was pretty too. Daisy was lonely and needed a new husband. She also had light hair nad eyes.

She left home and went across the street and crossed a dune of dessert on her way to school. After a while she arrived and sat down in her first class. There was a girl there. She looked nervous too. "Howdy!" she said warmly. What's your name, if you don't mind me askin."

"Oh! Hello to you too. I'm Bella swan. Are you new here too?" Ivory nodded. "Will you be my friend?"

"You bet, girl! Call me Ive!"

"OK!" bella was pretty too with drak hair that was longer than ivory's she was also pale, just like Ivory (AN: hehe ;)) did.

They finished their boring class and went to lunch with some other girls. Ivory had a lovely bowl of chili. "Who's that?" she heard Bella ask.

"The cullens," said jessica, a girl they were sitting with. "Don't be bothering with Edward." Edward was one of the cullens. He looked at her and bella funny as she watched him.

"hmmmmmm…"thought ivory "why does he look at me like that? It's like he can read my mind or something!" as she thought this he nodded his head. Maybe he COULD read her mind!

The next day, bella told her she need to talk to her about something important. "What is it, darlin'?" Ivroy asked.

"Well, you see, Ive, that Edward fellow is in my bio class. he thinks I smell something foul! He keeps holdin his nose around me like I stink or somethin! What should I do?" bella was distraught.

"I don't think he thinks you smell. There's something different about that boy. i'm transferring into his math class because mine is too easy. I'll find out then, 'k?"

a few hours later Ivory stepped into her new math class. She made sure to get there early to get a spot near Edward. When she arrived, he was the only one there. She sat down next to him. Boy, was he a fine specimen of a man! He sure was fine! He had on one of the tallest 10 gl hats she had ever seen and it was a deep brown.

"I'd tell you my name, but you probably already know it from readin my mind, don't cha, hot stuff?" she asked.

"That I do, Ive." Replied Edward. "so, you're Mormon too?" he asked.

"did you read that" she asked. He nodded "Yep, course I am. You are too?"

"Yep"

"Well!" she said with a warm smile "ain't that nice!"

"Say, how about you and bella come hiking with me tomorrow. I've got something I'd like to show you 2." He said.

"Now you're not one of them perverts are you who take women up into the hills and do stuff to 'em, are you? My daddy warned me about them before he died."

"No why'd you think that about me, huh? I know by you thought you already almost completely trust." Edward looked offended.

"Ah shucks, I was just testing them powers of yours. course I'll come! And I'll bring bella too!"

"Well, ain't I just that luckiest man on earth? Bella's Mormom too, right? I can't read her mind for some reason like I can yours so I don't know."

"Yep, she is."

"Well, great then."

Then we stopped talking and worked on long division for the rest of class.


End file.
